Cultivation of crops or plants requires sowing or depositing seeds with regular spacing on the location wherein the crops are required to be grown. Precisely sowing the seeds is essential considering several parameters essential for effective growth of crops which affects profitability of the farmers. Maintaining appropriate spacing between seeds ensures supply of required quantity of nutrients necessary for proper growth of the seeds into healthy crops. Further, maintaining appropriate spacing between seeds during sowing substantially reduces or entirely eliminates excessive amount of labor involved in thinning rows of crops after germination. In order to cater to proper sowing of seeds, several types of planters evolved. Planters can essentially be segregated into two distinct categories namely, pneumatic planters and mechanical planters. While mechanical planters involve mechanical arrangements for collecting seeds and depositing the seeds appropriately, the pneumatic planters utilize air for the same.
However, the presently available mechanical planters involve complex mechanisms and pose a critical problem of damaging seeds which results in the farmers incurring loss. The pneumatic planters involve complex pneumatic circuits which are difficult to maintain. In the event of malfunctioning of the pneumatic circuits, the planters fail to maintain precision during sowing. Further, the presently available planters involve high cost.
In order to provide solutions to the drawbacks of the presently available planters, there was felt a need for a device which would facilitate accurately depositing seeds.